<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Mask by Caswenporter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022294">Behind the Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caswenporter/pseuds/Caswenporter'>Caswenporter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caleb is evil, F/F, Flynn is a hero, Julie is a super villian, M/M, Sapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caswenporter/pseuds/Caswenporter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie and Flynn are happily dating but what they don't know is they're actually enemies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pronouns and Sexualities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so excited to share this with you guys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie- She/They Bisexual<br/>Flynn- He/Him Lesbian<br/>Willie- He/Him Gay<br/>Alex- He/Him Gay<br/>Carrie- She/They Lesbian<br/>Nick- He/They Bi<br/>Reggie- He/They/Xe Bi<br/>Luke- He/They Pan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flynn and Julie reflect on their life while Alex and Willie make a discovery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn winced slightly as he took off the superhero outfit. He had just once again stopped the town’s supervillain from being a menace. He had got injured in the process but to them, it was worth it to keep everyone else safe.</p><p>“This is just great,” Flynn muttered seeing his arm cut. It was somewhat deep and it stung a lot. </p><p>Flynn winced as he got in the shower, the water hitting his skin and his cut making it sting.</p><p>“It’s for the people,” Flynn muttered, “It’s for the people.”</p><p>Flynn figured he was destined to be a hero. Getting struck by lightning was no accident and it changed his life forever. No one knew he had powers except for their parents. Flynn was scared the more people that knew the more people they’d put at risk. </p><p>Flynn hated that he couldn’t tell his girlfriend Julie, Flynn felt like Julie had a right to know. But then again Flynn didn’t want Julie to get hurt. Who knows what would happen. </p><p>Flynn fought a villain who called herself Glitch. No matter how many times they fought Glitch always came back. Flynn wishes they could stop Glitch once and for all and live a somewhat normal life. </p><p>Flynn went by the name Phantom during his crime-stopping time and was grateful his dad figured something out and was able to make a suit that masked his identity. At least when he wasn’t being a hero he could act like he was normal. </p><p>Flynn got out of the shower and saw Alex had texted him. Flynn decided he’d read that later. There were more pressing issues to attend to. </p><p>“Rough night?” Flynn’s dad asked sympathetically. He noticed Flynn’s arm and sighed. “Glitch got you good tonight.” </p><p>“Yeah they did,” Flynn said, sighing and sitting down. “I just wish I knew Glitch’s identity, you know maybe then I could stop them once and for all.” </p><p>“One day you’ll succeed kid,” Flynn’s dad said. “Hold still.”</p><p>Flynn’s dad had been successful in making a chemical that would instantly heal anyone's wounds. It came in handy for every time Flynn came home injured. Flynn winced as the chemical hit his skin. No matter how many times he went through this he’d never get used to it. </p><p>“Thanks, Dad,” Flynn said. “I’m going to bed” </p><p>“Goodnight kiddo,” Flynn’s dad said. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too old man,” Flynn said laughing and going upstairs. He opened the door to their room and jumped a little bit. “Holy shit Jules, you scared me.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Julie replied. “I had a rough night so I came over here.” </p><p>“I’m sorry you had a rough night. You’re always welcome here,” Flynn said. Flynn and Julie both got into bed cuddling. Flynn fell asleep while Julie was awake because they couldn’t sleep. </p><p>Julie’s mind was racing. She wanted to tell Flynn that she was Glitch, the villain that had been messing up the town. Everyone knew about Glitch but no one knew their true identity. </p><p>Julie never wanted to be a villain, she had no choice. She made the mistake of trusting Caleb. To save her mom, then she had to do what Caleb said. Julie being the villain was all a part of his plan to take over. They’d come close to succeeding but Phantom always came out on top. Julie admired Phantom, they got to use their powers for good. Julie wondered who Phantom really was. </p><p>Julie finally drifted off enjoying the rest she’d get before Caleb would put her back to work. </p><p>Meanwhile, Flynn was having a nightmare. What would happen if his identity was revealed? What would happen to his family, his friends, or even Julie? If Glitch got ahold of any of them, Flynn wouldn’t know what to do. He never planned to be a hero that’s for sure. Once he got his powers he hid them from everyone but his family but then Glitch came. </p><p>Glitch ruined everything. But something about Glitch seemed so familiar. Perhaps Glitch went to Flynn’s high school and that’s why Flynn always kept a close eye to see if anyone had any injuries. Flynn was trying to see if anyone had similar injuries, but then again maybe they got healed as well. For now, the mystery of who Glitch really was would remain a mystery. </p><p>The next morning Flynn woke up to Julie poking his cheek. </p><p>“Babeeeee” Julie whined. “We’re gonna be late if you don’t wake up.”</p><p>“Shit,” Flynn muttered, getting out of bed. </p><p>“Watch your mouth,” Julie said sternly. She looked at Flynn and laughed and Flynn just rolled their eyes. “Can I borrow some clothes?” </p><p>“Sure,” Flynn said. “Only if I get a good morning kiss.”</p><p>“Ew gross,” Julie said. “You have morning breath.” </p><p>“You’re right,” Flynn said, going into his closet, throwing Julie some things he’d think they’d like. Julie said thank you before excusing herself to the bathroom to change. Flynn took this time to get changed himself. He looked down to see multiple messages from Willie and Alex in their group chat which had the three of them. Flynn sighed as he realized they were upset he missed movie night. One thing about being a hero is always having to be on call. Flynn responded saying they’d talk when he got to school. </p><p>“Ready to go?” Julie asked, coming back to the room.</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Flynn said. The two left Flynn’s room and walked to school. They went to Luke’s locker where the rest of their friend group was waiting.</p><p>“We’ll catch you guys later,” Flynn said, walking away with Alex and Willie. Once they were alone at the end of a hallway, Flynn spoke.</p><p>“Look I’m sorry I missed movie night,” Flynn said sighing. The two boys looked at each other before Alex spoke up.</p><p>“We’re not mad,” Alex said. “We know why you missed it.”</p><p>“Oh?” Flynn asked confused.</p><p>“Yeah, we figured it out. You’re Phantom,” Willie said and Flynn felt his blood run cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flynn, Alex, and Willie bond while Julie goes to see Caleb</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” Flynn asked nervously. Alex and Willie didn’t know what they were getting into. “Why do you think I’m Phantom?” </p><p>“Flynn we have a whole lot of evidence but come on let’s not get into that,” Alex said. “Why didn’t you tell us?” </p><p>Flynn sighed. It was nothing he could do now. Alex and Willie both knew and there was no point in trying to hide it anymore. </p><p>“I didn’t want to risk you guys getting hurt,” Flynn said. </p><p>“What about you?” Willie said. “According to the news, you took a beating last night. Are you alright?” </p><p>“Yeah I’m okay,” Flynn said. “My dad worked on this chemical and it heals me right away.” </p><p>“Wicked,” Alex said a fond smile on his face. “On a real note Flynn, I’m worried, are you sure you can keep doing this?”</p><p>“I have too,” Flynn said. “The pain is worth knowing the town is safe.”</p><p>“You’re taking time for yourself right?” Alex asked. Flynn just avoided making eye contact with Alex. “Flynn” Alex’s voice was more stern now. </p><p>“I mean I am in a way,” Flynn admitted. “It’s just hard balancing school, homework, and being a hero. The most relaxed I am is when I’m with you guys.” </p><p>“You need to take a break,” Willie said. </p><p>“Don’t you think I want to?” Flynn snapped. “If I take a break there’s no one else to stop Glitch and the town gets destroyed.” </p><p>“We’ll figure something out,” Alex said gently. “Maybe Willie and I can be your sidekicks and help out. </p><p>“We can get a cool name too like since you’re Phantom, we can be something like ghost boyfriends or something,” Willie said and Flynn just laughed. These two were truly his best friends. The bell rang signaling it was time to go to class. It seemed like magnets were in the two boys' hands and Willie’s and Alex’s hands interlocked with each other before bidding farewell to Flynn. </p><p>Flynn met up with Julie and together the two of them went to History class. </p><p>“So how mad were they?” Julie teased. </p><p>“Surprisingly not super mad,” Flynn said a fond smile on his face. He couldn’t tell Julie what really happened. Flynn needed to make sure Julie stayed safe from Glitch. “I owe them another movie night.”</p><p>“Sounds like fair punishment,” Julie laughed. The couple made it to class and took their seats which luckily for them happened to be right next to each other. </p><p>The bell rang and the class began. The teacher was going over today’s materials when Julie’s phone buzzed with a text. Flynn gave her a questioning look.</p><p>“My dad,” Julie mouthed and Flynn nodded. Julie felt bad for lying but she couldn’t tell Flynn who it really was. It was Caleb and he needed Julie after school. Julie sighed. Would she ever get a break?</p><p>Julie saw Flynn place a note on her desk.<br/>
“You okay?” the note asked. Julie looked over at Flynn and saw Flynn had a concerned look on his face. </p><p>Julie wrote, “Yeah I’m fine just got in trouble with my dad” and passed the note back. Flynn read it and nodded. Flynn figured it was because Julie came over last night.</p><p>“Ms. Molina,” The teacher suddenly said. Everyone turned to stare at Julie. “Are you passing notes in my class? Are you even paying attention?”</p><p>“Uh yes I am paying attention,” Julie said. The teacher nodded.</p><p>“Then would you like to answer my question?” The teacher said, staring Julie down.</p><p>“1812?” Julie answered and the whole class snickered.<br/>
“Miss Molina, the question was what famous U.S. speech ends with, ‘That government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth’?” The teacher said and Julie blushed. “Please pay attention or I will have to separate you and Flynn.”</p><p>Julie nodded before the teacher went back to teaching.</p><p>The rest of the school day went by with nothing interesting happening except for maybe Alex choking on a hot dog just like freshman year. </p><p>Julie felt bad when Flynn offered to walk her home. Normally she’d accept but since Julie had to see Caleb, she declined.</p><p>“How was school?” Caleb asked.</p><p>“School is school,” Julie muttered. She really didn’t want to be here. She was tired of working for Caleb.</p><p>“Are you upset?” Caleb asked. “I would hate for you to be an unhappy worker and for your poor mother to pay the price.” </p><p>Julie stiffened. They hated that Caleb had that advantage over her. Julie wanting to save her mom is what got her into this situation. She felt bad because she never told her family what happened. She felt bad for always having excuses for where she was but it's what she had to do. She couldn’t imagine her mom, dad, or even her younger brother Carlos getting caught up in all of this. Julie would never forgive herself if she did. </p><p>“I’m always happy to help,” Julie said with a fake smile. She had to get through this to protect everyone she loved. Caleb was capable of a lot of things and Julie didn’t want to find out how far he would go to get what he wanted.<br/>
Caleb smirked. He had Julie right around his finger. It was easy to make them do all the dirty work while Caleb did what he needed to do behind the scenes. It was perfect. Julie was disposable and if anything were to happen to her, then Caleb would just find a replacement. Julie would lead him right to all her friends.</p><p>“I have some things I need to take care of,” Caleb said. “That means you have to go out as Glitch tonight.”</p><p>Julie nodded, a blank expression on their face. She hated being Glitch. The whole town hated Glitch so in a way they all hated Julie.</p><p>“Show a little more enthusiasm,” Caleb said. “I gave you everything and I can certainly take it back. Now come on, we have work to do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter @PH4NT0MALEX for my content with this story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>